A Bitter Miracle
by Randomus Prime
Summary: We all want something, a lot, some want to be rich, some want to have the job of their dreams ... Rumble is more preoccupied with getting a every mech teen's dream come true: getting laid! Let's see what the cosmos has in store for him! Suggestive themes, spike n valve, graphical scenes, alcohol no crack, chills running up someone's back struts !


_**A** **Bitter** **Miracle**_

* * *

**Author's Foreword:**

**This started off as a one shot for an idea I had ... and then it turned into a prequel for an even bigger fanfic I am currently writing called "Straightjacket or Love".**

**I got inspired by all the angst and problems going on in Crescent-Moon-Demon's Kittycon/Autodog verse ficcies, especially with the adults. Then I was thinking, hey, there is slagtons of problems in the kids' worlds too!**

**I don't know if it is just me, but I love it when rich families have problems! Big ones too!**

**I also love it when mundane, stereotypical problems (such as Rumble being a desperate teen to get laid) blowing over into major clusterfrags!**

**The first scene is just for laughs ...**

**I tried distinguishing different points of the story, flashbacks and so on with different styles, it shouldn't be too hard to follow but it would help out if you turned your brain a little on~!**

* * *

**Foreword**

* * *

** "For the love of Primus," the boy bawled his optics out, "I wish I could interface with someone! I do not want to be offlined a virgin! Please, I wanna frag!"**

"Hm," the cosmos grinned maliciously, finding a way to mess with the youth, "This is going to be quite entertaining …"

"Leave him alone, will you?" Primus sighed, rubbing his sinuses. "Don't you think he's suffered enough?"

"You never let me have any fun!"

"There is a good reason for that!"

"Hey! I didn't say anything when you invited Unicron over for drinks!"

"Fine, sheesh! You can have this one!"

"Yay!"

"But just this one!"

* * *

And the story begins …

* * *

"Uuuuuurgh." Rumble woke up with the biggest, most painful and devastating hangover ever, feeling as if the world was crushing his helm. "No, not getting up …"

* * *

_"… mmmm," moaning, Rumble pressed the femme against the wall, both undressing each other as fast as they could while the rest of the world spun into nothing but a drunken blur, "Primus, you are amazing!"_

_ "You are not too shabby yourself, partner," giggling, she dragged the mech to his room, barely able to stay on course and nearly crashing into the walls a few times. "I want you to frag me good!"_

_ "I am warning you," pushing his lover on the fluffy bed, the hybrid chuckled, "I am better than good!"_

_ "Psh," the femme waved him off, trying to stay focused on him instead of the spinning room, "Do remember who you are talking to, big guy!"_

_ "So what if your boyfriend has a giant dong." Throwing himself at her, the teen didn't hesitate to brush his servos over the slim figure and limbs, the two bodies shivering with excitement. "I am better!"_

_ "Well, well," snickering, the femme reached into his codpiece and grabbed hold of his crazily, throbbing spike, "Let's see if you are!"_

* * *

"Wait, what?" Onlining his optics, but feeling sorry for it in the next astrosecond, the twin completely turned them off again, trying to figure out what the slag was that. "Wait, the frag did I do last night? I remember …"

* * *

** "… I should probably head home …"**

** The walk proved to be a lot better than he anticipated; his processor was relatively clear, the depression of being alone with no one to call his special friend had backed down some and for the first time in weeks, the twin felt fine.**

** "Hm, what's that." Hearing someone crying and sobbing, Rumble got curious and decided to go help out whoever it was. "Hello? Are you crying? Would you like to …"**

** "Go away!" The strangely familiar voice coming from the bushes made him stop.**

** "Hey, hey," slowly walking into the vegetation, he cautiously looked inside, "Oh, hey, you! What's wrong?"**

* * *

"Who the frag was that?" As far as blurs go, last night was probably the supreme commander of blurs, making it nearly impossible to make out the furryformer.

* * *

**"Come on, let me get you some water and we can talk about it …"**

** "O-o-ok-ka-kay." She nodded …**

* * *

_"… aaaaaaah, oooooh," arching her back at the mastery of Rumble's glossa lapping into the sweet juices of her valve, the femme trembled as she squeezed his helm between her thighs; trying to get the magical pleasure to go deeper inside as an overload headed straight towards the femme, "Ru-ruuuum-uuum-umble!"_

_ "Come on, babe," sharing the sweet fluids with his lover, the mech grinned, "Let's see what else you got!"_

_ "Not so fast!" flipping the youngling over and descending down his body to the spike -already dribbling pre-transfluids- covering every inch of the muscular body with kisses, before she licked the tip. "Mmmm, what a smell! What a taste! I wish I could live off this stuff!"_

_ "I like where this is going!"_

_ "Don't get cocky, Rumby," the girl laughed and repositioned herself so that her curvy hips and dripping valve would be in his faceplates; slender fingers slipping into his own port before deep-throating the mech, "Primus, I am hungry!"_

* * *

"… pull yourself together," the teen pleaded with his poor, aching processor, "Who was that?"

* * *

** "… and so we got into a fight," she sniffled, taking a little sip of the hot energon with a floating marshmallow in it, shivering from the cool evening breeze, "And don't think this is going to be the end of it!"**

** "What do you mean?"**

** "I think we are going to break up!"**

** "Ho, slag." Confused as to what to do, Rumble couldn't come up with any better idea. "Hey, tell you what, lets get you home and get smashed!"**

** "H-huh? What? How will that help anything?"**

** "It will make you forget about your pain for a little while! Plus, Frenzy is staying over at Wheelie's, mom is with grandma for the weekend and dad is on a business trip!"**

** "Uh …"**

** "Trust me, the world gets very different once you get to the bottom of that first bottle!"**

** "Eh," hesitating, the femme at first wanted to decline the offer but then she thought about it for an astrosecond, "Frag it; let's go get hammered!"**

** "Haha, that's the spirit," bowing, the mech extended his hand, "Fair lass, would you care to join me on this noble quest?"**

** "It shall be my pleasure," wrapping herself around the strong arm, the two proceeded to their destination, "dearest Ru…"**

* * *

_ "…UUUUUUUMBLE!" Overloading for the dozenth time, the femme simply wasn't able to utter anything else but moans, groans and screams of pleasure, clinging to the metallic frame of the berth and tearing up from the bliss ravaging her neural net. "Aaaaaaaaaaah!"_

_ "Wow, I knew you were a huge slut but not such a monster in bed." The twin's coolant systems were roaring, working beyond their maximum capacity, lusting for the flesh of his partner. Feeling her valve clench around his fists a few more times, he slowly pulled them out, repositioning the both of them so that the femme now was one her servos and knees; with one servo holding her in place and the other stroking the teasing tail. "Now, time for the main course!"_

_ "… g-gi… ve… give … fra… g… frag ... me …," begging to be violated down there, she spread her trembling legs as far was anatomically possible, "plea-pl-please!"_

_ "Here it comes!" _

_ "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

* * *

"… dude," desperately trying not to smack himself on the head, Rumble growled, sweat richly covering his body from an unexpected heat, "Come on! Get back on track! Holy Cybertron I feel hot! Why is the blanket so warm …"

* * *

** "Hahaha," the two were convulsing on the floor, laughing their afts off at some random lame perverted joke one of them made, "Oh, Primus, this is hilarious!"**

** "Pfhehehehe," making an attempt to get up, the brother groaned and fell on top of the femme, "hahahahahahaha!"**

** "Tee hee hee," squirming under him, the girl could barely talk, "the next thing we know, we are interfacing! Imagine that!"**

** "Oh, dude, you are killing me," the mech boasted with more laughter but seeing the other's serious face after a few astroseconds, he went quiet. "Uh, why are you looking at me like that?"**

** "Kiss me."**

** "Uh, dude, what are you saying?"**

** "Kiss me!" She wrapped her arms around Rumble, pressing her blossoming chestplates against his.**

** "Uh …"**

** "Oh, um sorry," blushing, the femme let go of him, "I don't know what came over me."**

** "Th-that's all right," the mech's systems began getting heated and he felt his virgin spike pressurize, "I, um, I don't think it would be such a good idea anyway …"**

** "Are you kidding me," she widened her optics, "that would be just wrong!"**

** "Ye-ye-yeah," summoning whatever little control the youngling had, the transformer managed to get himself on the couch and with a trembling hand pour two glasses of what he thought was water, "Come on, let's begin sobering up …"**

* * *

_ "Sweet Cybertron." Not letting the femme rest, playing around with her melons, Rumble slid his servos over her chestplates; sucking and nipping at the gentle angles and warm planes, while pumping his lover away like a petro-rabbit, "I don't want to eat anything else but this for the rest of my function!"_

_ "… aaaaah," quietly moaning, she gasped for air as her pedes locked behind the mech as if begging for more, "Aaaaaah …"_

_ "Whoa," the twin chuckled, looking at her valve, "You are overflowing down there! Let's see if I can overload more than five times!"_

_ "… aaaah," a weak smile drew on her lip components, squinting from pleasure and happiness as her neural net was taken by another hurricane of euphoria; desperate arms wrapping themselves around his frame, "Aaaaah …"_

* * *

"… who the frag was that?" Rumble nearly cried, "And why is the bed so slagging hot?"

* * *

** "… we should totally interface!" The twin nearly blacked out from the liquid, leaning on the femme. "It was such a great idea!"**

** "You know what," falling into his arms, she reached out for a kiss, "it is! I am frustrated and you never interfaced before! And from whom to better learn than from your own little …"**

* * *

"… nooooooooooooo …" Slowly, an unstoppable wave of fear clutched his backstruts, gradually spreading its deadly, icy-cold grip across his whole being.

* * *

**"… mmmm," snuggling, the two finally were too exhausted to do anything but fall asleep, "good night, Rumby."**

* * *

"… no … no … no …"

* * *

** "Good night …"**

* * *

"… No!"

* * *

** "… Flipsides …"**

* * *

Optics open wider than should have been possible, completely ignoring the processor ache, he slowly turned his helm to the person staring back at him with equal horror and shock.

"WHAT THE FRAG DID WE JUST DO?"

"HOLY GLITCHING PRIMUS! WHAT THE FRAG?"

The siblings rolled out of the bed, fell to the ground and shot straight up.

"DID WE INTERFACE?," Flipsides shrieked but as she regained her senses, the answer was quite horrifyingly obvious, "WE INTERFACED! WE FRAGGING INTERFACED!"

"OH, PRIMUS! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" Ripping out her plush fur, the femme felt like she was having spark attacks, upon having spark attacks followed by shock and more spark attacks when something hit her. "OH PRIMUS! WHAT IF I GOT SPARKED?"

"ARE YOU ON THE PILL?"

"NO!"

"FRAG!"

"SLAGGING CYBERTRON! WHAT THE FRAG?"

"Okay, okay," desperately trying to calm down, Rumble waved his arms, "Let's take a deep breath and think about this."

"Oh, Primus," gasping, faceplate-palming and pacing around the room, the girl attempted to do just that, "Oh, Primus, oh, Primus, oh, Primus …"

"There is no guarantee that you are sparked …"

"I AM OVERFLOWING DOWN THERE! YOUR INTEFLUIDS ARE STILL LEAKING OUT!"

"Well, you and Shockblast frag all the time and you don't get sparked!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE WE ARE USING PROTECTION!"

"Oh, frag," Rumble began crying, painfully pulling on his fur, "What have I done? What the frag have I done?"

"Rumble, Rumble," getting his attention, Flipsides gestured, "This, never happened!"

"Wh-what?"

"This, it never happened, got it?"

"… but …"

"NO BUTS!," screaming again, she backed off to the wall and couldn't hold off her tears, "This never happened! It never happened!"

"… but …"

"BUT NOTHING! We …," getting interrupted by the doorbell, the sibling quickly threw on t-shirt and descended downstairs, "I am sorry but we can't have anyone knowing about this!"

"Y-you," watching her leave, he mumbled, desperate for warmth and comfort, "Y-you-you were my first …"

* * *

"You can do this, Flipsides," still shivering and systems recovering, the femme opened the door, "Oh, Shockblast, hi!"

"Before anything happens," the orange cyclops got on his knees, "There is something I want to say …"

* * *

"… m-maybe," gradually getting back on his pedes, processor thumping as if someone took a huge hammer and bashed his head with it, the mech leaned on the walls to help him move to the living room, "Maybe if I tell how I feel about her, she will change her mind …"

"Hey, Flipsides, I …" He froze.

"Oh, hey, mech," Shockblast broke away from kissing his girlfriend, "How are you, uh, dude, throw on some clothes, will you? Your sister is right here …"

"Hey, Rumby," mumbling, she blushed and looked away, "Good news …"

"… uh …" The world shattered around Rumble, the hopes, the dreams, the everything.

"… Shocky and me made up …"

He couldn't make a sound, he couldn't move, he was too tired to fall down; there were too many tears to cry, there was too much pain for him to feel anything. Rumble simply broke.

* * *

Epilogue

"Hey, bro?" Flipsides gently tapped him on the shoulder. "Do you have a klick? I want to ask you something."

"Uh, sure. What's up, Flippers?"

Quite a while passed since "that day", and things, surprisingly, went back to normal in a few weeks.

"I was, um, I wanted to apologize for everything that happened a few weeks ago."

"Oh, oh, dude, it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he suddenly found himself surprised, "I actually feel a lot better."

"Oh, you do?"

"Well, let me explain. I am sorry too for what happened but after thinking about it I am actually happy that out of all the people it was you."

"Um, say what?"

"Well, I love you. There was a good chance I would have a one-night stand with someone else and they could have carried some infections or whatever, but instead of some random tramp it was you of all people. Was it a mistake? Maybe, maybe not but I am whatever this was happened to begin with."

"Rumble, you better be going somewhere with this …"

"Well, uh," scratching his head, the mech thought about it and swiftly hugged her, "Listen …"

"What are you doing?"

"Just listen, all right?"

"Okay …"

"I am bad with words. I really care about you. If you ever need any help with anything, I will do all I can."

"I, um, I see."

"But um," breaking away from the hug, looking off to the side and blushing, the mech uttered:

"Yeah, we are cool."

"Well, I am glad to hear that!"

"Yup," watching the swaying hips leave the room, Rumble smiled and picked up the phone, "Now, let's see if I can get a date!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I just remembered that I forgot to credit CMD for editing and reviewing my last few posts AND OH MY PRIMUS MY LAUNDRY AND OVEN! Dang ...**

**Anyway ...**

**This is a prequel to a bigger multi-chappy ficcy that I am hopefully going to finish by the end of this year!**

**So, how did I do~? Don't be shy to leave a review!**

**Thanks to CMD for editing and reviewing!**


End file.
